


Nemico

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [24]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Una classe piena di elementi ritenuti senza speranza. La storia è destinata a ripetersi, no?In fondo, un professore può essere il nemico dei suoi studenti per aiutarli.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Nemico

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Nemico  
> Numero parole: 924

“Oh, questo sì che è uno spettacolo strano!”  
Un ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dal libro, ritrovandosi a guardare una sua compagna di scuola.  
“Di che stai parlando?”  
“Vederti in mano con un libro. Non pensavo avrei mai visto questo giorno.”  
“Molto divertente.” Replicò lui, sospirando e chiudendo il libro. “Ma domani ho un test e non voglio essere impreparato.”  
“Non mi risulta sia mai stato un problema per te. Non ti hanno messo in quella classe isolata proprio perché eri un caso disperato?”  
“Già. Ma la classe è isolata su precisa richiesta di uno dei nostri insegnanti.”  
“Oh? Ha qualche problema ad arrivare a scuola?”  
“No, no. Solo… è il nostro nemico.”  
La ragazza lo guardò, non sicura di aver sentito bene.  
“Come scusa?”  
“Mi hai sentito bene. Non hai idea di quanto possa essere pericoloso Shiota-sensei!”  
“Che cosa fa di così terribile? Insomma, non è che vi picchia o altro, no?”  
“No, no. Ma le sue punizioni sono… particolari. Una volta mi sono rifiutato di fare un test e lui mi ha fatto correre.”  
La ragazza lo guardò stranito. “Okay, strana come punizione ma non mi sembra intimidatoria.”  
“Lo è quando chiede al ministro Akabane di controllare la punizione.”  
“Il Ministro Akabane? Che cosa centra?”  
“A quanto pare sono amici e sono stati compagni di classe alle medie. E credimi, quell’uomo si merita a pieno il titolo di sadico.”  
Il ragazzo rabbrividì al ricordo.  
“Okay… Ma allora non è il vostro insegnante a essere pericoloso ma il suo amico.”  
“No… Shiota-sensei è il classico lupo travestito da agnello. Un nostro compagno ha deciso di minacciare un ragazzino, e il sensei lo ha colto in flagrante… è stato terribile.”  
“C-Cos’ha fatto?” Chiese la ragazza, cominciando a preoccuparsi sul serio.  
“Ha battuto le mani.”  
La studentessa sbatté le palpebre.  
“Scusa? Ha battuto le mani? Non è nemmeno nella lista delle cose che mi aspettavo tu mi dicessi.”  
Il ragazzo tuttavia scosse la testa.  
“Non hai visto, non puoi capirlo. Ha battuto le mani una sola volta davanti a lui. Tutti noi siamo letteralmente caduti a terra. Era come avere di fronte qualcosa di spaventoso, di indescrivibile. E noi abbiamo subito solo un effetto annacquato. Il nostro compagno… è svenuto sul posto, con la bava alla bocca. Quando ha ripreso i sensi ha detto che era sicuro di essere stato morso da un serpente.”  
“M-Ma questo è terribile! Il vostro insegnante deve aver usato qualche sostanza strana o-”  
“No, no. Ha detto che quando aveva la nostra età la sua classe si è ritrovata in una situazione unica e che il loro insegnante si è presentato a loro come il nemico da uccidere. E per tutto un anno scolastico lui e i suoi compagni hanno provato a farlo. E durante quei tentativi il loro insegnante faceva il suo lavoro. È grazie a questo misterioso insegnante se ha deciso di diventare un professore e ha deciso di usare lo stesso metodo, anche se in una versione più… edulcorata.”  
Detto ciò il ragazzo sorrise. “E sai, funziona. Tutti noi abbiamo imparato a rispettarlo. È vero, all’inizio è stato per paura, ma Shiota-sensei sa cosa insegna e lo fa bene. Vedrai, quest’anno la mia classe supererà gli esami a pieni voti!”  
E con questo il ragazzo la salutò e si allontanò, lasciando la studentessa interdetta.  
“È davvero la stessa persona dello scorso anno? Non l’ho mai sentito parlare in questo modo verso un insegnante.”  
“Già. Devo dire che anch’io sono sorpreso dal suo cambiamento.”  
La ragazza saltò per la sorpresa, per poi voltarsi e vedere un giovane dai capelli azzurri che la fissava con un sorriso.  
“Tuttavia, sono contento che abbia deciso di impegnarsi. I suoi voti negli ultimi mesi sono migliorati notevolmente.”  
“L-Lei è Shiota-sensei?” Domandò la ragazza, sorpresa dal suo aspetto. Si aspettava un personaggio totalmente differente dalla descrizione, e invece… era difficile credere che fosse così pericoloso come diceva.  
“Già. E non preoccuparti, non sei la prima a sottovalutarmi per il mio aspetto. Torna assai utile quando incontro una nuova classe. Sai, scelgo sempre le classi definite disperate. Proprio come lo era la mia.”  
“P-Perché?”  
“Per onorare Koro-sensei. I suoi insegnamenti ci hanno aiutato tutti quanti.”  
La ragazza deglutì, ripensando a quanto le era stato raccontato.  
“Lo… Lo avete ucciso?”  
Il sorriso sul volto di Nagisa Shiota fu indecifrabile.  
“Chissà… Ma ti posso assicurare che il periodo che abbiamo passato con Koro-sensei è stato unico e indimenticabile. E non solo perché in quei giorni la Luna era semi distrutta.”  
La ragazza restò in silenzio mentre l’insegnante la superava.  
“Se vuoi saperne di più perché non vieni ad assistere a una mia lezione? Ti assicuro che non tenterò di ucciderti. Non il primo giorno almeno.”  
“U-Uccidermi?!”  
Nagisa scoppiò a ridere, per poi lanciarle contro un pugnale, che la ragazza per puro istinto riuscì a prendere con una mano.  
Ma con sua sorpresa non sentì alcun dolore.  
“Ottimi riflessi.” Disse Nagisa, avvicinandosi e recuperando il pugnale. “Ma non temere, non uso armi letali contro gli studenti. Tuttavia, se qualcuno vuole provare a uccidermi, è libero di farlo come meglio crede. Basta che non metta a repentaglio la sicurezza degli altri.”  
Detto ciò il professore si allontanò. “Ti aspetto lunedì alle 10. La classe è la 3-E. Vedi di non fare tardi!”  
La ragazza lo guardò allontanarsi, non riuscendo a credere a quanto era successo.  
Ma ora capiva perfettamente perché il suo vecchio amico lo aveva definito un nemico.  
Non sapeva perché, ma un sorriso le spuntò sulle labbra.  
“Shiota-sensei, eh? Beh, è senza dubbio particolare, nulla da dire.”


End file.
